All the Single Ladies
by LimeBlue
Summary: Beck and Tori break up, Tori decides to go to a club where she meets a certain someone, a Songfic!


**Disclaimer- When I get the rights to absolutely anything mentioned in this fic for Christmas, I will be sure to tell you until then, I don't own anything**

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

Tori and Beck met at a movie set for auditioning for some upcoming romance. During the filming of the movie some sparks flew.

So they became a couple and were together for 2 and half years. But they constantly had an on and off kind of relationship.

Most of it by Beck because, quote '_I'm not sure yet'_ Tori got tired eventually and wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. She still loved him,

But not like she used to.

One day Beck took her to Maestro's, Tori thought that maybe he was going to propose to her. Then that would end their on and off relationship and become stronger.

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

Instead, right after dinner he said

_"Things aren't working out"_

Tori fled the restaurant in tears, about a week or two she got over it just like all the other times.

She went to some new hot club in the city; she got a drink or two.

By then she was a little _tipsy_, when she saw a familiar face,Andre.

She went up to him with a flirtatious smile and wave.

Truth was, he looked so _hot _with all flashing lights and not to mention the nice shot in her hand, she wasn't drunk, and she could still think straight_ somewhat._

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

She went up to him and flirted with him, then invited him to dance.

The songs and their dancing was pretty_ intense._

She didn't think of Beck while dancing, sure she loved him, but apparently he didn't

Besides nothing wrong with a _little fun right?_

Meanwhile, Beck went to drink his relationship problems out.

Ironically, the same club, Beck plus a couple of drinks equals problems.

When Beck drinks he isn't his normal calm self, he becomes bi-polar basically.

Any emotion at all shows clearly, whether happiness, anger or _jealousy_

Which is exactly what he felt when he saw his old best friend grinding against his girlfriend, well_ ex-girlfriend._

He actually regretted that, but some kind of force dragged him to the two dancers.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Tori didn't see Beck until she spun around and was soon face to face with him.

She tried to ignore him and continue dancing with Andre.

She didn't feel that bad considering_ he _broke up with _her._

Beck, however, had a different opinion.

Andre didn't seem to catch the tension between the two and resumed to dancing with Tori.

After seeing this, Beck truly got _upset _and _jealous._

After all, they were doing it in front of him.

He decided to do something about it, even if he did cause a scene.

He had something to say, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Beck went closer to them and said,

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

After he finished Tori and Andre turned around to look at him

Tori looked confused and upset hill Andre was still drunk

"Hey Beck! How are ya? Lookie here I found Tori!" Andre said while grinning like an idiot

"Get away from her!" Beck said getting more upset

"No! Who are you to tell me!" Tori said while leading Andre a few feet away from Beck

They continued to dance while paying no mind to Beck

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

Tori started dancing again, when she noticed a karaoke competition going on

She ran towards it and motioned for Andre to follow her.

But Beck got the wrong idea and thought she was talking to him.

So when the two guys caught up to her they saw her talking to the guy in charge of the competition.

Beck saw standing right next to Andre and he was fuming

_How dare he flirt with Tori! Tori's mine not his! Well, was mine.._

All of a sudden the intro to _Hot and Cold _came on and then Tori's voice rang through the club

Beck got the idea that it was directed to him… well half of the reason she song it was because of him

When Tori picked the song, she really just liked it, but as she really sang the lyrics she realized something

It reminded her of hers and Beck's relationship….

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

While Beck listened to Tori singing and the lyrics, he became deep in thought despite all the noise

Beck truly realized the situation he was in, all the alcohol in his system was drained from him.

He would never be able to call her his own; he can't hold her in his arms or even worse…

_Never see her or talk to her again_

The reality of it sunk in, he turned his head towards Andre

He realized that she was starting to move on, faster than him, and_ he_ broke up with _her_

He didn't want to think about that, but Tori bursting into tears while running from the restaurant flashed through his mind.

Beck is _really _is going to miss her,_ unless _he can get her back

But that was going to be hard since that song was being dedicated to him

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

Tori and Beck had a really nice relationship, well when they were actually together.

They both missed those days, although they probably won't admit it to each other.

If they got into an argument, Beck would come home with flowers or chocolate or some other gift

Tori would forgive him, considering he was trying to apologize, while some girls would love this, Tori didn't want this

Tori wanted him to wrap her in his arms and rock her saying everything would be alright and that they'll make it through

She didn't care about anything else, if she was poor or homeless she only wanted one thing _Love_

She thought she found it in Beck, she guesses she was wrong

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms; say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost Ill be gone_

She had already finished her song twenty minutes ago and was currently dancing with Andre again

Truth was she had a tiny crush on him in high school but nothing compared to Beck

She had realized he was a much better best friend than a boyfriend

While she was dancing she could still see Beck looking at her

She secretly was wishing he would go over there and say he would love her forever and he misses her

She knows that it was far-fetched but you can always imagine

She would trade everything for them to be _Tori&Beck _again and forever

But slowly she was moving on from it, but Beck would always hold a spot in her heart

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

That's it! Beck wasn't going to stand there watching Tori and Andre dance he was going to do something

Beck could practically feel the jealousy and possessiveness coursing through his veins

But the thing was Tori wasn't his…

Why would he miss her, sure he loved her with all his heart but he didn't show it as much as he meant it

Beck had no clue whatsoever on why he broke up with her

His reason at the time was she was miserable with him from the arguments they had

But it was now or never, he was either going to get the girl of his dreams back, or lose her forever

_**Right Here you can either stop here and imagine your own ending or keep reading!**_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Beck made his way towards Tori and Andre his eyes never leaving her

He pushed past tons of girls trying to flirt with him

Within a record breaking fifty seconds, considering he was fifteen feet away, he was face to face with Tori who had stopped dancing

Beck boldly stared into the chocolate colored eyes he fell in love with, while Tori did the same thing

Both pairs of eyes showed tons of emotions but two overpowered the rest of them _ Love and Hurt_

_"Tori… I" his_ voice barely above a whisper, despite the noisy conditions she heard him

Tori watched him get frustrated as he fumbled for words to describe what he was feeling

_"I… I, I don't like you"_ Beck said while still looking for the right words

This really broke Tori's spirit; she still had a strand of hope that he was going to say he wanted her back

_"Thanks for the reminder Beck" _Tori said with her eyes already starting to glaze over

Why would he go through all that trouble to remind her that

_"You didn't let me finish" _Beck said while taking in a deep breath and started again

_"I don't like you… I lo-love you with all my heart Tori I know I am stupid and crazy for hurting you but I… I miss you"_

Beck finished while avoiding Tori's gaze

_If you like it then you better put a ring on it_

Tori didn't know what to think actually

Sure she was hoping it would happen but she didn't think it would come true

Instead of opening her mouth to talk, she held her hand out to grab's Beck hand and led him out of the club

Once outside Tori tried to lighten up the mood since she could tell Beck was really nervous

_"Well for one thing, that will be the most corniest line I will ever hear and that includes all of the clichéd romances I have ever watched"_

_"But I know that you meant that from the bottom of your heart, Beck, first look at me" _then slowly Beck picked his head up

_"Now, I will tell you the truth, I missed you too alright" _once Beck heard this he had so many emotions running throughout him

Beck got on one knee and said

_"Tori I really do love you, I hope you know that. I may not be the most romantic guy around but I do care a lot about you. Although I am not the greatest boyfriend, do you think maybe.. In sometime when everything is settled that I could try and be a better husband instead'_

This was definitely a lot to take in, especially all in one night

First, she was trying to get over her breakup, which she was failing at but wouldn't admit it

Then Beck comes in and claims his love for her and asks to be his forever

While Tori is going throughout the thought process, Beck takes this the wrong way, as if he isn't nervous enough

_"You know you don't have to…. stupid stupid stupid" _Beck mumbled the last part to himself "stupid stu-"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Of course"

This really confused him, he tried to back track on what she was talking about then he remembered he asked if they could get married soon

_Yup I am a real idiot, I just proposed and she said yes and I don't know what she was talking about _Beck thought to himself

_Wait! I just proposed and she said yes! She said yes! _Then Beck ran up and picked her up and was so happy

Eventually they did get married and Beck kept his promise to be a better boyfriend or husband.

And that night at the club would be the last time Tori would ever be a _Single Lady_

**Please review also constructive criticism is nice! **

**However no flames, you use those in chemistry class not fan fiction!**


End file.
